Talk:Monument armor
Moved From Warrior_Vanguard_Armor Sorry, havent used the wiki in a while, i just got the images so if someone would be kind to put them in the right order for me ^^ --Shadow of Shinra 13:28, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :Oh my god, I love it. 81.156.140.155 13:30, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::Wasnt my armour, but i paid the guy 2 diamonds to do as i asked, i think he was a bit weirded out when i asked him to take off his pants :P--Shadow of Shinra 13:32, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :::Loool! xD 81.156.140.155 13:33, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Is that you, hiding behind the guy taking pictures? ;) 12.175.211.39 20:07, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Man, that title is heck of a work out to get, but I'm proud to share my armor with everyone. :D --Lady Raenef 14:30, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Primeval hands. Elite Sunspear Chest. Vabbian Legs. Elite Luxon Feet. Elite Templar Head. I don't really like it, to be honest. I'm kinda disappointed with the armor for Warriors in GW:EN. But Good job, lady, i imagine getting 26k would be hard, i only got 5-6k at the moment >.<--Darksyde Never Again 16:38, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Thanks. I got it pretty quickly. Pretty soon after it came out, I did it right off the bat.--Lady Raenef 17:10, 1 September 2007 (CDT) i really wanna see the male ranger :D. --Hellbringer 20:53, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Is... is that a monocle on the male mesmer?? --Shattered Self 23:00, 1 September 2007 (CDT) so, i just got anton and i rescued the ebon vanguard, so after that is the only way to get to rank 5 is to gind? BTW i'm very new to guild wiki, i'm not sure i'm posting this rightAkbaroth 06:30, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :No, that is not a monocle, that is an eyepatch, a GW:NF face feature. Blaze 13:22, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::Actually I saw a tyrian mesmer with with.. so im geussing the eyepatch is the single piece for vanguard..--Yakslappin 21:08, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :::You're right, the eyepatch isn't a face feature, it is the NF's Warrior's. So it is a monocle. Blaze 11:07, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Ranger armors. The gloves/boots looks almost identical to that of the ranger Obsidian Armor. Very tasty :) Copper Elf 12:31, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Meh, all the new armors are reskins of old ones.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:09, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::I'm pretty sure most of the Norn armor is new...Hyper Cutter 14:29, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::Is it just me, or is the link for this ranger armor taking people to Dwarven Armor. Not only that, but hes showing it off in black with glasses and dragon gauntlets, not the original full gear. the monument looks kinda cool though. also got the hint of krytan armor going, regarding the ranger at least Clearing up Removing For example, the Warrior armor strongly resembles many other pieces of armor from different suits matched together and reskinned. The sentence right before that says pretty much the same about all professions, and the bit I'm removing doesn't add to that in any way. -->Suicidal Tendencie